Only the Best Die Hard
by The Writing Fedora
Summary: A SYOT story. Please submit. 6th fic. This is not your average SYOT story and will become interactive as soon as I get all the characters. Just stay with me and R&R. The story will get interesting soon. Stick around with popcorn or just listen to music. Just stay with me guys. T for murder and mutilation (this is the Hunger Games after all).
1. Chapter 1

73rd Hunger Games fill-in sheet. SYOT (Submit your own tribute).

**Tributes: submit your own! Districts 1-12 only!**

Name:

District:

Weapon(s) or choice:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance:

District Token:

Career?:

Hunter?:

Family:

Pets?:

Background story:

Social Status in District:

Related to any victors/any siblings go die or live through the hunger games?:

Anything else?:

**My OC:**

**Name: Halo Diamond**

**District: 1**

**Weapon(s) of choice: A long ruby red sword with a golden hilt and rubies on the side of the hilt.**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: Halo is a tanned white girl and she wears varying t-shirts (crimson, light grey, dark purple, gold, electric blue) and a light grey north face in the coldest district. She wears her favorite worn-out skinny jeans and she has crimson hi-tops.**

**District Token: A small gold ring with 2 mini rubies on the sides and one bigger diamond in the middle encased around a small teal sapphire **

**Personality: Sweet, Humble, Loyal, Caring**

**Career?: Yes, because she cares about her family and friends too much to leave them.**

**Hunter?: No, does not live in starvation.**

**Family: Her 2 year-old-brother, James, Her 7 year-old sister Pearl, Her mother Sapphire, Her father Raven**

**Pets?: a bunny, Lavender.**

**Background story: She comes from a wealthy district, from a wealthy family and even though her mom and dad do not like to share, while they are at work her siblings and her take a usual route through the poorer part of the district, giving them food, money, toys, and baby things. And on the rare times she can, a job opportunity.**

**Social Status in District: Top of the chain. She lives in a popular family, though most of their popularity (unbeknownst to her parents) comes from her and her sibling's kindness.**

**Related to any victors/any siblings live through or die during the Games?: Her 17- year- old sister died during the games 3 years ago, in the top 6. She was as kind, or maybe kinder than Halo. She keeps up her sister's duties.**

**Anything else?: Halo LOVES rubies and bunnies. Hates the Capitol with all her heart. She has a boyfriend named Bert.**

**Please NO MARY SUES!**

**I will update again when I have a few of the characters. All is required except for pets, favorite arena, and the "anything else" section. As you can tell I did NOT add a favorite arena cuz I have a terrible imagination. XD.**

**SUBMIT PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! Thank you for the submissions! I have a new updated list for you and keep sending tributes! When you give me a trubute, you are their sponsor :)**

District One:

Female- Halo Diamond

Male- Rugged Stonewell

District Two:

Female- Alexie Calder

**Male-**

District Three:

Female- Cabella Meshnor

**Male-**

District Four:

Female- Jeanette Malik

Male- Teren Thorne

District Five:

Female-Erin Asteria

**Male-**

District Six:

Female-Michele (Shelly) Smith

Male-Jackson Ambrigo

District Seven:

Female- Raelynn Zervoskiv

**Male-**

District Eight:

Female- Valeria Yule

Male- Aaron Derecksons

District Nine:

Female- Vivian Bandy

**Male-**

District Ten:

Female- Bonnie Helle

**Male-**

District Eleven:

Female- Miri Ismail-Pignati

Male-Mason Slate

District Twelve:

Female- Cora Wren

Male- Daren Mellark

**I will not take any more District One, Four, Six, Eight, Eleven, or Twelve submissions. If you've already submitted an OC, it's okay to submit and OC of the opposite gender for a different district. As you can tell, I NEED SOME MORE TRIBUTES! Please submit guys. The form is on the first chapter.**

**Peace, Love, and Fedoras,**

**~The Writing Fedora**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy guys! While we wait for all the tributes to be submitted, I wanted to get you excited about the story! So here's what's going to happen:**

**SYOT **

**Reaping**

**Parade**

**Training Day 1**

**Training Day 2**

**Training Day 3**

**Private Session**

**Scores**

**Interview**

**Games and Sponsoring System BEGINS**

**Twisted Ending=**

**40+ Chapters.**

**So here's the SPONSORING SYSTEM! Did I mention this is an interactive story? :)**

Every tribute starts out with $250.

_Here's how you can earn more money__**:**_

Every kill your tribute makes- $250

Every time your tribute makes a smart move (e.i. builds a shelter, catches food, runs away from Career pack... ect.)- $50

If I get 5 reviews for that chapter- $50

If I get 15 reviews for that chapter- $100

If I get 25+ reviews for that chapter-$200

Once this story reaches 100 reviews- $325

100 Follows OR Favorites for the story- $500

Everytime your tribute doesn't get killed but someone else does- $25

Here's the cost of the items:

*note: Items get more expensive as the games go on.

**Food, Necesities, and miscellanus:**

Dried fruit- **$5**

1 pack of 2 bungee cords- **$15**

Unfilled water bottle- **$50**

Camoflauged backpack-** $75**

_*includes:_

_unfilled water bottle_

_4 packs of dried fruit_

_1 roll_

First aid kit- **$100**

_*includes:_

_band-aids (24) small (5) big,_

_guaze pads,_

_anti-itch lotion,_

_gas mask,_

_bactine,_

_(1) ankle wrap (1) knee wrap (1) elbow wrap (1) shoulder wrap (1) wrist wrap_

Filled camoflauged backpack- **$125**

_*includes:_

_filled water bottle_

_8 packs of dried fruit_

_4 rolls_

_1 first aid kit (band-aids, anti-itch lotion, bactine, gas mask),_

_4 Bottles assorted gatorade,_

_1 can of heated dried plum and lamb soup_

Filled water bottle- **$150**

Heat-insulated sleeping bag- **$175**

Burn Cream-** $50- $250**

_4 oz.- $50_

_10 oz.- $100_

_25 oz. -$250_

Filled camoflauged backpack with heat-insulated sleeping bag- **$300**

_*includes:_

_burn cream,_

_2 filled water bottles,_

_10 packs of dried fruit,_

_2 first aid kits (band aids, anit itch lotion, gas mask, ankle wrap, wrist wrap, guaze pads, tape),_

_10 rolls,_

_6 assorted gatorade bottles,_

_4 assorted stews,_

_sleeping bag,_

_bungee cords_

Vial of quick-killing poison- **$350 **(one vial can take out 30 men)

Anitdote to poison- **$ 375 **(one vial can cure 15 men)

Mom's homeade care package- **$400**

_*includes:_

_1 dozen capital-made chocolate chip cookies,_

_5 brownies,_

_2 small assorted birds,_

_1 large assorted bird,_

_1 vial of poison,_

_1 vial of antidote,_

_1 4 oz. bottle of burn cream_

1 bottle of angry tracker-jackers- **$550**

1 iPhone with tracking device for the other tributes, unlimited data, texting, and calling- **$1000**

2 iPhones- **$1225**

Family pack of iPhones (4)- **$1550**

Deluxe filled camoflauge backpack with heat-insulated sleeping bag- **$2000**

_*includes:_

_Family pack of iPhones,_

_Mom's care-package,_

_1 bottle of angry tracker-jackers,_

_10 assorted stews,_

_5 filled water bottles,_

_5 assorted gatorades,_

_1 first aid kit,_

_bungee cords_

**Weaponry:**

Small hunting knife- **$100**

Mace- **$125**

Large hunting knife- **$150**

Kama- **$175**

Exta Trident heads- **$200 each**

Sheath of (12) arrows OR extra bow-** $200 each**

Pick-axe- **$300**

Large axe-** $450**

Bow and Arrow- **$500**

Long sword- **$650**

Trident-** $875**

**Bombs and Gases:**

Knock-out gas (works for 24 hours)- **$250 a bottle**

Time-bomb- **$300 each**

Pungent stink-bomb- **$325 each**

**That's the sponsoring system! Thanks for reading! Send in more tributes!**


End file.
